Infected With Love
by HollirotxX
Summary: Marik and Malik have the blues because they love Ryou and Bakura, who think they love each other. Silly them. Angstshipping, Psychoshipping,  brief Tendershipping  MxR MxB BxR one-shot


I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to make a story. Like I said, no idea why. But I did. And I'm happy. I hope at least one person likes it, aha. It's nothing great, but it's pretty good for only working two hours on it. It's been spell checked, but not much else. I skimmed it briefly, but that's pretty much it. Enjoy!

Malik was absolutely and completely heartbroken. Ryou had just confessed he was in love, to who else but Bakura. The look on his face when he mentioned it was so happy, and so totally devoted it broke Malik's heart. But he had to bite his tongue and smile. Because Ryou deserved to be happy.

"I think I should tell him. I'm pretty sure he likes me too." Ryou said, with a spark of happiness in his eyes. Malik didn't want Bakura to like Ryou. If Bakura didn't like Ryou, he might give up on liking him, and like someone else. Like Malik. Which would be wonderful. But Ryou deserved to be happy.

"Well, who wouldn't like you silly?" Malik asked lightly, trying not to look too crushed. Not wanting Ryou to see his pain, he turned away from him. "I have to get going. Have to get dinner so that Marik doesn't starve." He explained in a rush, letting out a harsh laugh. He walked away before Ryou could say anything, leaving his friend looking at the park, confused.

He did stop to get something for dinner, because he didn't really like lying. Balancing a pizza box in one hand, and his keys in the other, Malik went to unlock the door. Which was unnecessary, seeing as Marik had made it home before him. His keys hit the table that they'd placed next to the door, Malik went to the kitchen to place the pizza down, because while it wasn't heavy, it was hot.

"Marrrrik? Where are you?" Malik called out. When he got no response, he went looking. And what he found shocked him. Marik was lying on his bed, his head buried in pillows, shaking. Out of rage, or sadness, Malik couldn't guess. "Marik?" He asked, moving forward. The body on the bed jerked. "What's wrong?" He stopped moving, in case Marik decided to lash out and hit him.

"We were hanging out here. And Bakura got a text. From Ryou I think. He got a happy look on his face. And then he just left." Marik said, sounding like a child who didn't want to share their toy. Malik felt like someone had dropped a stone into his stomach.

"It probably was Ryou. Ryou told me a little while ago that he liked Bakura, and was thinking about telling him. I guess he did." Malik was shocked when Marik sat up quickly and turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was definitely sadness, but it was also mixed with rage.

"Why would Bakura get excited about that little cream puff liking him?" Marik was indeed angry. He liked Bakura. And he was ten times better than that Ryou.

"Shut the fuck up Marik! Ryou is not a little 'cream puff'!" Malik yelled at his darker half. A look of indignation took a home on Marik's face.

"He is too! I'm ten times better then him!" Marik yelled back, standing up on the bed. Confusion spread across Malik's face. Better? What...OhMyRa.

"You like Bakura!" Malik nearly laughed. At least someone would be able to share his feelings. A blush slowly burned up Marik's neck, having been caught. "It's alright Marik. I'm not going to make fun of you. I know how you feel." The feeling of laughter left Malik, and his body deflated. Sitting down on Marik's bed, Malik patted the seat next to him, prompting Marik to sit next to him. After he did, Malik explained that he liked Ryou.

"I'm sorry." The apology sounded awkward coming from Marik, but Malik didn't mind. He'd take what he could get. Leaning his head on the dark one's shoulder, they sat in silence for a good number of minutes. "So, what do we do?" Marik asked.

"Do? We can't do anything. If they're happy...we should be happy for them. At least, I think that's how it works." Malik explained sadly. While he'd give anything to have Ryou like him, he didn't want to ruin any happiness he could get. Even if his cause for happiness came from someone who had hurt him before.

"But what about us? Why can't we be happy too?" Marik asked, not understanding what Malik meant.

"It's what love is all about I suppose. We can't all be happy." Standing up, he grabbed Marik's hand. "We'll just have to be unhappy together. Now come on. I got us some pizza." Malik said, and with that the pair went to eat away their sorrows.

Malik had figured that as time went by, things would get easier. But they didn't, not at all. It got worse. His heart ached every time he saw Ryou and Bakura together, when he saw them. And going by the looks on Marik's face, he felt the same way. Malik was used to being selfish. But apparently love had some strange way of fucking with him. and it was pissing him off. If he hadn't of known he needed his heart to live, he would have considered ripping it out. Well, he had considered it. Ignoring the physical impossibility of it, he contemplated it heavily.

"You look like you're either considering something, or you have to take a shit. Which is it?" Marik asked him in his brash way. Malik ignored his other half's wording, and gave him a weak smile.

"Was just thinking about how I'd like to rip my heart out of my chest." At the stricken look on Marik's face at his words, he reassured him that it wasn't possible. Marik visibly relaxed.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to go through this alone." Marik said, feeling weird. Malik had asked him to be a little more open with him, so that he could help him if he could. It was an odd thing for him, but he was learning. And surprisingly, it made him feel better (not that he'd ever admit to that though.)

A few months later, not much had changed. Ryou and Bakura had seemed to lose their glow they'd had when the relationship had started, but both Marik and Malik had chalked that up to hopeful wishing. They couldn't explain away the fact that both Ryou and Bakura seemed to be spending more time apart then together as the same thing however. Trying not to get their hopes up, they'd both agreed that it was most likely the two were getting a bit guilty of not seeing their friends as much, so they were making an effort.

"Hey Marik!" Bakura called out to his friend. Turning around, Marik tried not to wince when he was plowed into by said man. "Heh, my bad." Bakura said, smirking up the egyptian. "Wanna chill and wreck havoc on the city with me?"

"I thought you had plans with Ryou today?" Marik asked casually, trying not to be obvious with how happy he was to be with his friend. He was shocked by the scowl that flickered across the pale man's face.

"We had a fight earlier. I want to get my mind off it." And although Marik felt hurt that Bakura was just using him as a distraction, he nodded anyway.

"Let's go then."

While Marik and Bakura went to do evilish things, Ryou was sitting in Malik's apartment, crying. Malik was sitting next to him on the couch, trying to awkwardly comfort his friend without touching him. That plan went down the drain when Ryou put his arms around Malik and cried into his shoulder. Softly patting the boy's shoulder, he tried to ignore the elating emotion shooting through his veins at the contact.

"Hey, hey hey. It's okay Ry. I'm sure the fight was nothing. Calm down." Malik whispered, letting his hand drop down to Ryou's waist. He stroked the swell of his hip, before running his hands up and down Ryou's sides.

"It was our first fight, and it was so stupid, and it was bad." Ryou whispered into Malik's neck. "I'm pretty sure that if that didn't end our relationship, then something else will. I was so stupid to think me and him would ever have a good relationship."

"You aren't stupid. Wishful maybe. Not stupid." Malik whispered back, more heatedly then was maybe necessary. If Ryou thought anything of it though, he didn't say anything. His crying did slow a little after that though.

Two weeks after that, Bakura and Ryou ended their relationship. They both agreed they made better friend's then lovers. Or would-be-lovers. Ryou had refused to have sex with Bakura, no matter how much he begged. Condolences were given out to the two, even though everyone silently thought it was better this way. To say Marik and Malik were happy was a bit of an understatement. When they found out, they danced. Merrily. They showed the right amount of sorrow towards their friends though, so as not to seem overly eager.

"So, how much longer do we wait before trying to make them love us?" Marik asked a month or so after the break up. He tilted his head to the side, looking at Malik, who started choking on his drink.

"Marik, we can't make either of them love us. It doesn't work that way!" Malik burst out, wondering where the hell Marik had gotten his idea from. Marik just pouted.

"So, it doesn't matter that neither of them are tied down. We still can't have them?" He questioned sadly.

"No, it doesn't mean anything. It means they're single. It means we have a chance. But so does everyone else." Malik stated, looking at the psychotic man.

"So...we have to kill everyone?" Marik grinned. He hadn't killed anyone in a while.

"NO! What the fuck is your problem! Even if we did kill everyone...it wouldn't mean they'd chose us." Malik was holding onto his head aggravated to high hell, as he explained to Marik. Who knew someone who was at least somewhat smart, could be so stupid?

"Well..." Marik trailed off, not sure of what to say. "So, we can't do anything?" He asked.

"Besides be ourselves, and hope they like us for it? Not a damn thing." Malik said, looking at the forlorn person who was sitting across from him at their kitchen table.

"I hate love. Hate it, hate it!" Marik exclaimed, smacking his fist against the table.

"So do most people. Don't hit the table." Malik sighed, standing up. "Let's go out. Maybe we can flick rocks at pigeons in the park."

"KICKASS!"

There weren't many pigeons at the park, but they did end up running into Bakura and Ryou. (Because that isn't cliche or anything T^T)

"Oh, hello!" Ryou said, smiling up at Marik and Malik. To Malik, his smile could rival the sun. Marik wasn't even paying attention to the smaller boy. His attention was focused on the more demonic one next to him. "What are you two doing on this lovely day?" Ryou asked them, although it was mostly directed at Malik. Marik answered anyway.

"Well, we were coming out to throw rocks at birds and shit. But...there aren't that many birds out today. I bet Bakura scared them away." Marik teased, giving Bakura a grin to show it was only teasing.

"Well, you never know. But maybe it was you that scared them off." Bakura grinned back, taking the edge off his otherwise harsh words. Malik smiled over at Ryou, happy to see the other boy.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked Ryou, who nodded. They didn't say anything to the others, just started walking away. They wouldn't go far, but knew if they walked for the two, trouble was sure to arise, and both planned on avoiding the trouble those two could cause together. "So, how is your summer going so far?" Malik looked over at the white head next to him. Ryou turned to look towards him and smiled.

"Besides breaking up with Bakura, it's been great!" Ryou said, giggling, Hearing the other giggle never failed to put a smile on Malik's face.

"That's good. Why did you two break up anyway? You always avoided answering that question." Malik looked forward, but stared at Ryou out of the corner of his eye. And he was glad he did. Ryou stumbled, nearly falling, if it weren't for Malik's interference.

"Uhm, well, we both figured out we liked other people." Ryou mumbled, blushing slightly. Malik felt his heart spasm in his chest. He let a weak smile cross his face.

"Oh. Who?" He asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well, I don't want to say who I like, but I can tell you Bakura's, if you promise to keep it an absolute secret." Ryou answered, looking up at Malik.

"I promise." Malik lied. He wouldn't be able to keep that from Marik, although he knew it could hurt him.

"Well," Ryou dropped his voice to a whisper. "He likes Marik. Please don't say anything. Bakura would never forgive me." Malik felt his body stop for a moment before starting again.

"Oh, don't worry so much Ryou." Malik whispered back, trying to keep the large smile off his face. "So, why won't you tell me who you like, huh?" Malik felt a bit of hope, and he clung to that. If Marik could get what he wanted, maybe he could as well.

"Well, it's embarrassing." Ryou said, looking down, and blushing. Malik couldn't stop the smirk his lips formed.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Malik spoke, putting an arm around Ryou. He pulled them to a bench that was close to them and plopped down. "Just tell me. I wont laugh or anything." He promised, Ryou stood in front of him, playing with his hands.

"Well...oh my... Uhm, you see Malik. I kinda maybe like...you." And with that, Ryou dropped his head down, staring his feet. His arms crossed in front of him, is a defensive pose.

"Do you remember what I told you when you told me you liked Bakura?" Malik asked. Ryou looked up sharply, wondering what the hell that meant. "Well, you see, I asked you who wouldn't like you. And that even extends to now." He said, standing up. Ryou stared up at him with big hopeful eyes. Malik grinned at him, leaning forward. "It doubles. I love you." And he sealed his words with a kiss. Ryou seized up, before curling his arms around Malik's neck. Malik hummed and put his arms around Ryou's hips and back. When they broke apart, Ryou had trouble breathing.

"I love you too." He panted, laying his head on Malik's neck.

"I've waited a long time to hear those words, and I don't think I'll ever be able to hear then enough." Malik spoke in Ryou's ear, nearly crushing the boy to his body.

"I'll say them forever. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ryou had a happy lilt to his voice. Malik pulled his head back up, and kissed him again, harder and deeper than their last one.

"I love you too. So, fucking, much."

A couple of yards away from the new couple were Marik and Bakura. Both had small smiles on their faces, happy that someone they knew was happy.

"So, is that why you guys broke up?" Marik questioned Bakura, staring at his light, seeing how happy he was, and wishing that it was him that had a smile that wide on his face.

"It was mutual. We both liked someone else." Bakura snorted. Marik felt his eye twitch. So he likes someone else now? When is it my turn? Marik decided that maybe, just maybe he could convince Bakura that he was great. So, he turned on Bakura and crushed him to his body. "What the hell Marik. Let me go!" Bakura growled, struggling against the hard body.

"NO! Not until I show you how amazingly awesome I can be!" And with that he pulled Bakura into a brutal kiss. Bakura went still from shock, before grabbing two fistfuls of Marik's hair. Marik figured his last chance was going to end there. But all Bakura did was tug him closer, and kissed back just as hard. While Marik was surprised, he just grinned and moved his arms to circle around Bakura's waist. When they forced themselves apart due to lack of air, they didn't move far from each other. Marik teasingly licked Bakura's lip, making him growl again.

"I always knew how fucking awesome you are idiot. It's your fault I didn't want to be with Ryou anymore." Bakura said, almost gently compared to the passion of their kiss. And to Marik, that was close enough to I love you. For now anyway.

"Good." And then he pulled Bakura back in for a kiss.

A few weeks later, Ryou started his senior year. Malik took him to school every morning on his bike, and picked him up when it was over. When called their friend together to tell them, there was a distinct air of knowing. Which was confirmed when Yugi spoke.

"We already knew you liked each other. It was actually sort of sad watching you all dance around it. And uncomfortable." He told them, smiling. "I'm really glad you all admitted it to each other." He giggled.

"Chyeah. We were getting ready to do some matchmaking." Jou picked up for Yugi, who nodded. To say that the four of them were dumb founded was an understatement.

"And here I thought I was hiding it pretty good." Malik said, Everyone just laughed at him. He huffed, and Ryou giggled, nuzzling his shoulder.

"It's okay Malik. I couldn't see it. Although I wish I had. I mean, it would have made it a lot easier on us, huh?" He asked, ignoring the snorts from Marik and Bakura. Malik glared at them though.

"Oh, like you two wouldn't have liked it if it were easier, huh?" Malik said, smirking at them. They glared back, causing a round of laughter to wave through their little group. They were happy, and in love. It was more then they could have asked for.

There ya go. Review, pleassse?


End file.
